Malentendidos!
by El almirante
Summary: Que estaran Haciendo? es lo que se pregunta la guadaña mortal frente al apartamento de su hija. La curiosidad mato al gato, pero en este caso... aun padre soltero... Lemon?


Hola Holita!, este es mi primer fic en Soul Eater, aunque en el pasado he escrito fics para otras secciones, pero eso fue hace unos 4 años, así que tal vez este algo gastado… por el momento quiero darme a conocer en la sección, sin más que añadir… disfruten del fic.

* * *

En el Shibusen!.

Hace horas que había finalizado el día para los estudiantes de la escuela de técnicos y armas de shinigami, y Sid-sensei se encontraba limpiando el salón de clases, cuando de pronto aparece por la entrada principal la guadaña mortal.

-Hola Sid!-

-Hola Spirit-san-

-Has visto a mi maka-chan por aquí!?- pregunto.

-No!, hace horas que los estudiantes se marcharon… no estará en la biblioteca llevando algún libro- contesto el zombi.

-Ya acabo de pasar por ahí… es que acaso mi pequeña maka intenta evitar todo el tiempo y a todas horas- se pregunto entristecido la guadaña mortal.

-No voy a mentirte Spirit-san, esa la clase de hombre que era, pero que es obvio… que sí!- contesto, sumiéndolo aun mas en su depresión. –mi maka-chan!-

-Huh?!-

-Que sucede?!- alcanzo en preguntar en medio de su depresivo estado levantando una oreja.

-Alguien dejo olvidado un libro… y parece que es de maka- dijo.

-De verás!- dijo apareciendo sorpresivamente detrás del técnico asustándolo… -Cuando… esto, seguramente se le olvido, no la culpo, las ultimas clases han sido agotadoras-

-Si es así, entonces yo se lo llevaré, es lo menos que un padre soltero puede hacer por su hija-

-Bueno, es todo por hoy…- dijo minutos más tarde despidiéndose de la guadaña mortal quien ya se marchaba a ver a su hijita.

En el apartamento de Maka y Soul…

La guadaña mortal y/o padre de maka subía las escaleras para ver a su pequeña y darle su libro olvidado, y de paso ver que es lo que estaba haciendo, y cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta lista para girar el pomo de esta…

_-Estás seguro de lo que haces?!- _escucho…

"_Esa es la voz de maka"…_

_-Por supuesto, necesitas relajarte- _

"_Soul?"_

_-Ahora ven y colócate aquí- _dijo nuevamente el peliblanco.

La guadaña mortal atrapada en la curiosidad, apego el oído a la puerta y escucho detenidamente lo que sucedía.

_-Muy bien ya esta-_ escucho a maka.

_-Déjame ponerme cómodo- _escucho a Soul.

"Que estará ocurriendo…" pensó la guadaña.

-Hola Spirit-san- escucho detrás de él.

-Kid-kun!- exclamo silenciosamente para luego cerrarle la boca y ponerlo a su lado silenciosamente.

-que haces aquí?!- le susurro…

-Solo vine a devolver un libro que maka me prestó?-

-Que coincidencia… yo también!- contestó.

-pero que está haciendo parado frente a su cuarto con el oído pegado a su puerta…-

-Sshh!- lo calló…

_-Muy bien, ahora que…- _escucharon a maka.

_-Ahora voy a empezar…-_

_-Dale!-_

-Que estarán haciendo esos dos?- se pregunto Kid.

-…-

-Hola Kid!!, Hola Papa de Maka!!, EL GRAN ORE-SAMA HA VENIDO A…!- apareció Black Star acompañado de Tsubaki, pero antes de terminar su monologo fue callado por ambos y puesto a su lado para que pudiera escuchar…

-Que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Kid.

-Esto… es que estábamos pasando por aquí y…- dijo tsubaki

-Y DECIDIMOS VENIR A VER MAKA Y SOUL PARA DESLUMBRARLOS CON MI GRANDEZA!-

-SILENCIO!- lo callaron entre todos con sus manos.

_-Escuchaste eso…?- _se oyó decir a Maka.

_-No… sigamos con lo nuestro…-_

-Con lo nuestro?!- pensaron todos al unísono.

-Con que aquí estas Kid-kun! Tu padre pregunta porque no regresas aú…-

-SILENCIO!- Le susurro mientras le cerraba la boca, al mismo tiempo que a patty y las acorralaba contra la puerta para que pudieran escuchar…

-Que está sucediendo?!- pregunto Liz.

-Escuchamos que es lo que ocurre aquí adentro!- le susurro Tsubaki.

-Estamos espiando a maka y Soul, suena divertido- contesto Patty.

_-Otra vez escucho a alguien en la puerta!- _oyeron a maka.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos mientras tapaban la boca de patty, que puedo haberlos delatado.

_-No lo creo… estas tan estresada, que ya comienzas a oír voces… continuemos…- _

-…?-

_-Ya comienzas a sentirlo…-_

-Sentir Qué?!- pensó la Guadaña Mortal.

_-Si… ahí esta-_

-Huh?!- pensó Tsubaki.

_-Si… lo siento-_

-Que está pasando- pensaba Liz.

_-Ah… que relajante…_

-ah?!- exclamaron por lo bajo todos en la puerta.

La guadaña empezó a preocuparse.

_-es tan rico… casi excitante-_

-…!-

Una mueca de horror apareció en el rostro de la guadaña mortal, imaginando las posibilidades… de hecho una… en realidad, dada su experiencia.

-MALDITO SOUL, QUE CREES QUE LES ESTAS HACIENDO A MI MAKA-CHAN!- pensó con ira pelando la madera de la puerta con sus uñas.

_-Hah!-_

Escucharon otro gemido.

-Vaya?!- pensó el singani hijo imaginando la misma posibilidad que el padre de la técnico.

_-Hah! Hah!...-_

El padre soltero araño con más fuerza la puerta, al escuchar esto último.

_-Hah! Hah! Continua!- _escucharon.

-Oh!- exclamo Liz.

_-Hah! Hah! Hah!- continuaron los gemidos detrás de la puerta._

-Ehe he he he!, maka y Soul juegan conejos- dijo patty.

-Huh?!, patty como es que tú…-

-Este… bueno, siendo nosotros chicas de la calle… pero no lo malinterpretes, tal vez lo oyó por ahí- excusaban la Liz a su pequeña hermana sobre su último comentario indecoroso.

_Hah! Hah! Hah!_

-Soul me está quitando protagonismo!- pensaba el ninja aunque un poco sorprendido por pillar a su amigo y compañero de manada en una situación así.

_Hah! Hah! Es una sensación deliciosa._

Un sentimiento de ira asesina con un toque de tristeza invadía el corazón de la guadaña mortal, quien continuaba arañando, Ira… por el hecho de pillar a Soul haciendo esas cosas guarras con su hija, y el toque de tristeza al pensar que su pequeña maka estaba creciendo…

_Hah! Hah! Hah!_

_-Ya voy a terminar- escucharon a Soul._

Todos pegaron el oído con más fuerza a la puerta al oír esto.

_Haaah! Haaaaaa! Escucharon un gemido mayor seguido de una pausa que se alargaba cada vez más. _

_-Fiuf!- finalizo la técnico de guadaña._

-Eh?, no conocía este lado tuyo, maka-chan- pensaba Tsubaki luego de escuchar todo.

_-Te gusto?!- _

Todos apegaron con más fuerza el oído.

-_Si, fue muy relajante, ya se me fue todo el stress!- _

-Nya! Así que escucharon todo- escucharon todos a sus espaldas, volteando para encontrarse a la gata Blair.

-Blair-san, desde cuando Maka y Soul…- pregunto Tsubaki.

-…Oh, lo hacen desde siempre…-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- exclamaron todos.

-Mi Maka!- lloraba a chorros el padre soltero, y recordando las palabras de su mujer, no, su ex mujer de que SU hija podía cuidarse sola.

-…Al menos cuando Maka quiere… liberar la tensión del colegio- contesto Blair con una sonrisa de gato.

_-Eso se sintió genial…-_

_-Quieres repetir?!- escucharon a Soul._

Todos esperaban atónitos la respuesta mientras la guadaña mortal mientras se mordía el cachete de la rabia.

_-Por supuesto- _

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Se escucho un grito tras la puerta y ambos jóvenes vieron como está cortada en pedazos por la afilada hoja de la guadaña mortal quien entro a la habitación con unos ojos envueltos en llamas.

-MALDITO SEAS SOUL!, COMO TE ATREVES A PONER TUS SUCIAS MANOS SOBRE MI MAKA, Y YO QUE TE CONSIDERABA COMO UN HIJO PARA MI, NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A DARLE UN… MASAJE?!-

Y es que después de cortar la puerta y seguido por el grupo de curiosos vieron a maka sentada sobre la cama, VESTIDA!, y a Soul acuclillado detrás de ella con las manos en sus hombros.

-Le… estabas… dando… un…-

-…masaje- contesto secamente la guadaña. – Así es...-

-Es que últimamente las clases han sido muy pesadas y el estrés estaba matándome, así que Soul practico un masaje que según él, te quita el estrés y la tensión al instante… y veo que era verdad!- explico, a lo que todos quedaron con cara de What?!.

-Entonces Ustedes no estaban…- pregunto Liz.

-Entonces tenía razón, estaban escuchando todos detrás de la puerta NO!-

-Entonces todos creyeron que Soul y yo…- decía a Maka sonrojada a todos mientras que seguían con la boca abierta.

-Aha!-

-Bu… Buahahahahaha!- comenzó a reír sin control el peliblanco, cosa que molesto a la ojijade.

-Oye viejo, ya te lo dije antes…- se dirigió Soul a la Guadaña Mortal que todavía estaba shockeado en su posición con el dedo acusador apuntándolos. –Es imposible que a un tipo _cool _como yo le guste una tabla de planchar como ella… y MUCHO menos que quiera hacer COSAS como esas…- decía mientras la daba palmaditas en el hombro.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!-

Y hecho esto, la técnico se marcha del lugar dejando a todos sorprendidos, y a su compañero tirado en el suelo con el cráneo aplastado y un charco de sangre a su alrededor con el libro que en la mano traía su papa…

-…En verdad los hombres son horribles!- concluyó, mientras que Blair entraba a la habitación riendo.


End file.
